Stormy Weather
by Lex Noctis
Summary: Stranded in the middle of the forest by the oncoming storm Emma Swan finds an unlikely savior in her former university Professor Regina Mills. Having to wait out the bad weather in Regina's near-by cabin leads to events neither of them expected, but which will change their lives in most profound ways. (Swan Queen, College AU)


**Title:** Stormy Weather

 **Fandom:** Once Upon a Time

 **Pairing:** Regina Mills / Emma Swan

 **Warnings:** Explicit sexual content (F/F, vanilla)

 **AN:** Hi, SQ fandom! This is my first delve into writing for Once and, honestly, it's was a bit scary to get through and post. But here it is, so I hope at least some of you enjoy the story!

First, this is a College AU, but not quite a Teacher/Student trope. In this case, many of the characters just happen to be working/studying in the same place. Second, the story takes place in a fictional Boston and surrounding areas. Simply because I have no idea what real Boston is like. Thus any similarities are intended and coincidental at the same time. Third, even though this story was at first intended to be a small oneshot for the Swan Queen Week, it had exploded into a planned out series 'Beside You'. However, the series will feature Red Swan Queen as both the center dynamic and slow burn endgame, be warned. This particular story only contains little hints to what's coming later, but it's all Emma and Regina' show this time.

As always, no beta and two proof-reading sweeps. Please, excuse any typos, okay? Enjoy and let me know what you thought of the story!

* * *

 **. . .**

 **Stormy Weather**

 **. . .**

The storm warning had been issued for the greater Boston area shortly after she waved to the 'Leaving Portland' sign and the winds were going to pick up in speed any time now. That hadn't been much help since by the time the radio spit out the stiff sounding announcement, Emma had already hit the road. Her yellow Bug resisted the hailing wall of rain with encouraging persistence. And the occupant of the car, the one that had spend most of the trek glaring at the sky and gripping the steering wheel had more determination for both car and the driver. Though, by now Emma had to concede to it being more on the stubbornness side.

The road twisted and turned among the tall forest and pouring rain. This stretch of the road was fairly good, far better than ten miles she had behind her at this point. The wall of trees on each side of the road sheltered the car from the hellish wind, which wasn't even up to the storm warning level yet, thus it wasn't that hard to make out where she was going. Unlike the highway where every turn seemed to be a fifty-fifty throw of luck if her VW would spin on the wet asphalt or not. Squinting to the sides Emma questioned her decision to get off the highway and take a more scenic route in such weather. In her defense, she thought that this would be faster, and it would have been if her GPS did not whizz out. The map on her cell had been helpful to a point, and she did figure out how to cut through the side road to find a town to wait out the storm, but then the reception cut out. Her decision to get off the highway was looking more ill advised by the minute.

The sound of her Bug's motor coughing was like another blast of thunder. It spluttered, revved and Emma felt the slick foreboding growing in the pit of her stomach. She could decipher that sound her car made and that wasn't anything good. She had only one thing left to do. Emma slowed down and parked on the side of the road – just in time as the yellow VW rumbled weakly and stalled. She was not going anywhere from here.

Emma groaned in frustration. She was in the middle of nowhere, literally this time as opposed to the figurative 'nowhere' little town she was coming from. With zero reception, a broken GPS, at least another fifty miles away from Boston by her estimates and her car just stalled! This could not be happening! Her Bug had never let her down like that! Oh, well, at least she knew her cars and since the likelihood of anyone driving by to give her a lift or her cell miraculously getting reception needed for the call to the tow truck service was pretty much zero, she might as well try to restart her car herself.

Emma shrugged her patented red leather jacket off her shoulders. She really didn't want to risk her lucky talisman getting ruined, no matter how resilient it had proven to be. She remained in her two tank tops and jeans, propped the hood and jumped out of the car. The hail of cold water covered her in a second. It clung to her skin, seeped into her clothes and, as if that was not enough, was trying really hard to penetrate her flesh to get the cold teeth nibbling on her bones. Emma shivered under the downpour jogging around to the front of the car. She carefully propped the hood up and peered in. The raindrops began falling into the opened engine, but at least most of it was shielded by the hood and Emma's own body.

She leaned lower wiping the rapidly dampening blonde tresses out of her face. Emma fiddled with the wiring, checked on the valves – all rather unnecessary and nothing more than prolonging the confirmation of what she already knew. The true extend of how shitty her situation was had been clear to her from the first glance under the hood. Her trusty Bug had stalled and here, in the middle of the forest road, with a freaking storm oncoming, she obviously could not get it jump started off of another car. No one aside from her would be stupid enough to drive in such weather.

Emma groaned and leaned on the propped up hood with both of her palms and forehead. A bit late to lament that, but she should have listened to August. On the other hand, admitting that he was right and seeing his smug face really wouldn't do, now would it? He was right too much of the time anyway. Getting another one over his foster sister would cause his ego to swell to inhuman levels. Emma had to think of the property damage when that ego would inevitably pop. She chuckled and grinned into the rain. August hadn't told her not to go, he only asked her to be careful and not take any detours. He knew her too well. One warning was more than enough and if that had no effect, he might as well had given up. If Emma had gotten something into her head, there was no stopping her. Charging head-first towards the storm and expecting to outrun the weather in her trusty yellow car was classic Emma Swan.

She tilted her head a bit so that the cool water-drops were landing on the side of her face. Droplets skidded down her cheeks and jumped off her chin. Why did her foster brother have to go all Hemingway on her? Yeah, writing was his passion and she had no doubt one day he would be a super famous author like JKR or something, but taking off all of a sudden to find the 'perfect place'? She remembered him going on about a pastoral visual inspiration for his novel. Yep, right. He looked _so_ at home in his black leather and rumbling Harley on the streets of that little sleepy town. Emma sighed. What kind of name was Stoneybroke anyway? Or was it Storyburke? Something like that. She pushed off the front of her car chuckling, closed the hood with a loud _clank_ and went to slump up against the yellow side door.

Emma Swan had always been a child of large cities, the bigger – the better. There was something grounding and soothing in the constant chaos of a huge city. The throngs of people, all on their way rushing to attend to their business. The anonymity that came with that many people, and a feeling of being surrounded and alone at the same time. That was her scene. Not some tiny pedestrian town where everybody knew everybody and she could jog from one town limit to the other in way under an hour. Then again, could she decline an invitation from August? She had not seen him for months already. Catching up with the man was good and he did try to find some nice things for them to do, but being stuck in the Middle-of-Nowhere, Main grew old before the weekend was over. By the midday on Sunday Emma was climbing the walls.

Still, that could have been preferable to getting stuck out here and catching pneumonia to boot. Emma heaved a huge sigh angling her face directly up and closing her eyes. She let the harsh heavy drops barrel down on her. She loved rain. It had a calming quality. The freshness of the world after the storm, like it had been cleansed. Her hands trembled from the cold and she shoved the traitorous limbs into her pockets. She was so going to get sick off of this shit!

The sound of a car drawing nearer had thrown her out of the apathetic stillness. Emma blinked the water out of her eyes and tried to see what kind of wonder or curse had pulled another hapless wanderer onto the same road as her. A bit in the distance was the solid shape of a black automobile. The closer it got, the clearer it was becoming that this car was nothing like her poor Bug. The black beast was moving with the grace and steady roll of a top of the line vehicle. A Mercedes Benz, one of the latest models, by Emma's keen recognition. The person who drove it elected to exercise caution over speed and the Merc was moving much slower than Emma would have liked herself. She shifted from one foot to the other still leaning on the side of her car. Whoever that was, this stranger would be her only hope and she had no idea who it could be.

' _Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope!'_ flashed across her mind and Emma snorted at the ridiculous association her mind had dug up in an instant. Rubes would have been proud of her.

The black Merc slowed down and skidded to a halt next to her. The driver's tinted window lowered and Emma heard a woman's voice. Her eyes flew open as wide as they would go and she bend down to confirm the unbelievable coincidence of _this_ woman appearing out of nowhere on the desolated road as her savior.

"Hello. Car trouble? Do you require assistance?"

It was the voice she remembered well. Though, she did not have much time to truly listen to it, and that one time was two years ago, but she never forgot that voice. Low and measured, it could change timbre on the whim of its owner, yet it was always as smooth as silk and as captivating as the best of classical music. Emma had dreamed about that voice, not to mention of the rest of this woman, much to her own embarrassment. She gulped as her eyes took in the figure seated in the driver's seat. Light-olive skin, smooth and unblemished, dark brunette hair coiffed to perfection **,** falling in waves around her face and curling just above her shoulders. Crimson blouse under the dark midnight suit jacket. Red lips spread in a pleasant smile that almost hid the one solitary imperfection on her face – the small scar on the upper lip. And the striking eyes that were nothing short of most breathtaking pools of chocolate brown one could get lost in and never find their way back.

Regina Mills.

 _Professor Regina Mills_ , corrected her inner voice on autopilot. The star of the Department of History of Art and Architecture at Boston University. _Emma's university_.

And the teacher Emma had been crushing on since her freshman year.

Emma had only had a chance to audit her Art History course once. But ever since then her secret crush on the infamous professor had only grown stronger. It did not help that Professor Mills' office just so happen to be next to the main Sociology building. Neither did her habit of grading papers in the quad that the two building shared. Or another habit picked up over the last one and a half years – having lunch at Granny's dinner every Saturday. All of which were the places Emma frequented, more than that in fact. Emma was a Sociology major, quite fond of that courtyard herself and used to hang out at the diner, or what could be regarded as her foster family's business. It felt almost like Regina had been following her, the daydream that she could not and did not want to wake up from. It was no wonder she ended up harboring the most embarrassing crush on the Professor.

Emma gaped at what undoubtedly was a mirage in front of her. Regina being her white knight in shining armor with a black Mercedes substituting for the white horse, granted, but still ridiculous.

"Are you feeling well, dear? You look soaked through and through. It's dangerous to stay out in the rain such as this. Not to mention the storm warning."

Genuine concern in that silky voice had knocked Emma out of her dumbfounded staring. She shook her head and blinked the water out of her eyes. Her jaw that was just about hanging open closed with a clang of her teeth, she swallowed and blurted the first thing that came to mind.

"Professor Mills?!"

The brunette in the auto squinted at her and tilted her head, the slightly puzzled expression had only made her more beautiful.

"Excuse me, I do not recall… Do I know you, Miss..?"

"Swan! Emma Swan. I attend Boston University and, um, I had audited your class once, Professor, but that was two years ago and-" Emma cut her babbling off clearing her throat and shoving her hands in the back pockets of her jeans. She was not about to make a fool of herself in front of Regina. Despite the sheer craziness of this situation, she always took pride in her ability to handle anything, though right now her confidence had taken a blow out of sheer shock value of this seemingly random meeting.

"Miss Swan." Regina nodded with another pleasing smile sizing her up. "Two years ago… Hmmm… Yes, fifth row, on the right in the 3rd auditorium? I think I can picture a young, rebellious blonde with some interesting thoughts on the impressionists, quite inspired if I could say so myself. And that spontaneous debate about the value of opening up the galleries and museums to the less fortunate, it had left an impression on me. Although, you had disrupted my class with a rather loud cellphone conversation as well."

" _Ruuubess!_ " Emma hissed under her breath and through clenched teeth. That call was all her fault!

"I do apologize for not recalling your name or face right away." continued Regina. "I wish I could remember all of my students over the years, but alas…"

"No, it's fine! Your classes are so popular, it's no wonder you can't remember all of the faces. I mean, they must be a blur. Not that there is anything wrong with your memory, I'm sure you're not forgetful on purpose, Professor!"

Emma had the burning desire to smack herself for that pathetic display of the foot-in-the-mouth syndrome. But instead she had been captivated by the melodic laugh that floated from the black car. Whoa, was that the way Regina laughed? ' _Stop it, Swan!'_ she berated herself yet again and tried to focus on the issues at hand. As if in answer to that thought a gust of wind managed to get through the walls of forest and chill her to the bone.

"Well, you have to agree, Miss Swan, you look nothing like the girl in my class right now, being soaked from head to toe. And as much as I have enjoyed this intriguing version of a compliment, we do have a problem on our hands." Emma shivered and blinked in confusion. "Your car, dear?"

"Oh, yes! Stalled." Emma hung her head. "And there's no reception here so I can't even call a tow truck or something."

"Hmm." Regina was eyeing her thoughtfully for a moment, then gave a firm nod and said: "Very well, I will be taking you with me. I should have enough space at the cabin for you to wait out the storm there."

"Wait, what? No, Professor Mills, I could not possibly intrude like that! I mean, if you could allow me to hook up your battery, I'll just jumpstart my Bug and be on my way."

"I see. And where is it, pray tell, your are heading, my dear?" chuckled the Professor.

"Boston." Suddenly Emma felt like a high schooler who forgot her homework.

"Well, I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but the road up ahead is closed. Just as the highway to Boston further down. I was on my way home only to see the signs and be told by one surprisingly polite police officer that the roads are being closed for the time being because of the storm warning. So, I'm afraid, Miss Swan, you are not getting on the road as you would like to."

"But…" mumbled Emma trying to figure out what was happening. "I can't be a bother to you… and you don't even really know me! What if I'm some kind of a serial killer in disguise?"

"Nonsense." Regina waved her hand. "I can read people fairly well and you don't look like a bad person. Furthermore, no serial killer would drive a contraption like that." She motioned to Emma's yellow VW.

"Hey! I love my Bug! It may be rough around the edges, but it never failed me!" Emma jumped at the chance to defend her beloved vehicle, her usual swagger coming back, but she immediately sunk her head under the pointed look from the professor. Chewing on her lip Emma begrudgingly amended, "Yeah, until now, I guess. But it's still a good car."

"If you say so. Regardless, I suggest you take whatever supplies you need and get in, Miss Swan. Before the storm truly catches up to us."

Emma finally nodded deciding to just go with it and not look the gifted horse, which was more like a savior straight out of one of her less innocent dreams, in the mouth. She jogged around the car and pulled her lightly packed duffel out of the back. Another couple of minutes were taken up by folding and carefully sliding her prized jacket into the bag before closing and locking the Bug. She stepped up towards the black Mercedes hesitating once again, then she tilted her head offering a timid smile.

"Shotgun?" That earned her a roll of the professor's eyes and an impatient huff, but it sure sounded more akin to an involuntary snort to Emma's ears, changed to a huff at the very last second.

"Any time now, dear. You bag can go on the back seat and you might as well seat in the front. You'll need to see where we're going, just in case _I'm_ the serial killer in disguise."

Emma laughed at the joke, the tension starting to leave her body. She threw her duffel bag in the back and climbed in showering the seat with drops of water. All she could do was give the brunette an apologetic look as her soggy clothes came into contact with the expensive upholstery. What she got in return was an indulgent smile, but an open one nonetheless. Regina pulled off the side and started along the forest road with the same care as she did when Emma first noticed her car. She settled in her seat, clicking the belt and valiantly attempting to take up as little space as possible. That did not help much since she had already managed to gather a sizable puddle below her feet. Emma sighed in frustration. She had been likely saved by Regina and what did she do in return? Guaranteed a cleaning bill for her high-end Mercedes. Pulling her wet hair out of the way Emma chanced a look towards the driver's seat. Regina was concentrating on driving, which was quite wise of her considering the weather, but she glanced at her passenger out of the corner of her eye from time to time. Their eyes met for a long second and both unconsciously licked their lips, but the smiles that followed were definitely on purpose.

"There is no need for such a rigid pose." chuckled the brunette keeping her eyes on the road. "I'm sure the leather can survive fifteen minutes of rainwater. Why don't you relax, Miss Swan? The ride won't take long and then we can see about getting you out of these wet clothes."

If Emma was drinking something at the time, she without a doubt would have choked at the off-hand comment about her clothes. It could not have been a come on, could it? She eyed Regina – _Professor Mills! Get a grip, Emma, this is not one of your daydreams!_ – with cautiously narrowed eyes, but there was no indication that the brunette meant anything more or less than what she said.

Normally, Emma was a confident and outspoken person, but this whole situation had taken her for a spin. By this time, were it anybody else at all, she'd already had broken the ice. But now there was this woman, this gorgeous impossible woman sitting next to her smiling and seeming genuinely interested in their conversation, and any accidental touch or a slip of tongue from her was enough to turn Emma into a blabbering idiot. If there ever was such a thing as Emma-kryptonite, Regina was it.

Then again, Emma glanced up towards the darkened sky and back to the woman on her left, what were the chances of this storm happening on this day of all days? What were the chances of Emma taking the side road instead of the highway and her Bug stalling at exact right spot, at the precisely right time for Professor Mills to just happen to be driving past. A grin grew upon her face until it has transformed her features entirely. So long as she had this one of a kind chance she was going to use it for all it's worth.

"So…" drawled Emma reclining back into the seat and turning slightly towards the older woman. "How come you were driving on a forest road before the storm, Professor Mills? I know, I'm crazy enough to believe I can outrun the weather, which, for the record, I'd totally do if only my car did not stall, but you… Well, I'm having a hard time imagining you as an adventurous type, Professor."

Regina glanced at her with a smile and arched a perfectly sculpted brow. "I was coming back from the cabin, the one we are driving to right now. I take it, I was doing the same thing you were. Attempting to get back home before the unfortunate intervention of weather patterns. And as far as being the adventurous type... " she chuckled. "You'd be surprised."

"Really? Okay then." Emma grinned wider, but she wanted to lighten the mood, not get herself into more trouble. She itched to ask what exactly did Regina mean, however being an experienced driver herself and seeing the road up ahead, Emma decided to leave the professor to her task. They had to get to wherever they were going soon or risk losing visibility completely. So she sat back and listened to the hum of the engine, chancing a few subtle glances at the concentrating driver.

The rest of the ride under the increasing rain had passed in a companionable silence, one that Emma was extremely grateful for. She needed to get her thoughts together and a few minutes she got were spent adjusting to the shocking turn of events she got herself in.

 **. . .**

Regina pulled to the cottage about twenty minutes after picking up a rather intriguing passenger. She suppressed a tiny tinge of pride at getting them here in one piece and only five minutes over the time she had promised the blonde woman in the seat beside her. Given the conditions she had to drive in, that really was at least partially impressive. She looked forward through the rain and the persistent movement of the windshield wipers.

The cottage, on the other hand, was not all that impressive. At least, not on the outside. Her father had bought a sizable chunk of land around this lake fresh off of his first major real estate deal, but he hadn't fallen into the same trap most of the poor people on the fast track to becoming rich oftentimes make. He did not let subcontractors erect an enormous mansion or a summer home here, like a monument to his newly earned higher social status. No, he build a humble cabin himself. Though, he did have some help with construction from a few friends, but for the most part this had been his baby. A testament to what a man could do if he worked hard , strive to have what he'd like, not what would make his look better or more important in the eyes of the passers-by. Not that there could be any passers-by all the way out here.

The house was build out of old-fashioned wood planks and reminded Regina of some of the pastoral Russian paintings depicting old wooden huts of the relatively poor, but happy peasants or woodcutters. This house did look much more modern as opposed to those, but it had the same distinctive feel to it – the freedom and fulfillment with just enough. Enough to live comfortably and enjoy whatever life gives you.

One story high, it had several front-facing tall windows, a rather large porch and a deck extending to the side and turning around the corner of the house. Behind it, now obscured by the wall of rain, was the spectacular view of the lake. Regina did love this little place, a cottage her Daddy bought her what she was a little girl, it held a lot of memories for her. It had been rebuilt and improved greatly over the years, later on by professionals she had hired, but the atmosphere of the place remained unchanged.

"Is that it?" her thoughtful reminiscence was interrupted by the companion Regina had momentarily forgotten all about.

This was getting to be the theme of the day, her forgetfulness, and being the perfectionist she was, Regina was already getting annoyed with herself for slipping thrice in a span of a few short hours. Though, she recovered quickly nodding in agreement, but before she could utter another word Emma Swan had reached to the back seat for her duffel, slammed the car door and was gone. She watched with a sort of morbid curiosity combined with sudden fond amusement as the blonde ran in the hailing rain for the saving safety of the porch. Regina chuckled at the bold and completely unnecessary display reaching to the side of her seat for her carefully folded mini-umbrella.

It did not take her long to get her bag – the one with items of importance as opposed to the other two that could stay in the trunk of the car – lock her Mercedes and cross the distance from the car to the porch stairs with appropriate caution.

Her former student was sitting on one of the wooden chairs situated on the porch and staring at her. Regina walked up the steps to the porch lowering her umbrella to the side and pulling it close. Steady stream of drops cascaded off of its blunt end as she held the umbrella further away from her shoes and clothes. She moved towards the door and glanced out of the corner of her eyes at the soaked blonde. The soft pink blush covering her cheeks and Emma's insistence in avoiding looking at the umbrella in embarrassment was rather endearing. Regina felt a private smile grow on her lips all the while she fiddled with her purse and then the keys. The locks clicked and Regina threw open the door motioning to her new guest to step inside. Emma picked up her duffel bag, glanced at her and strolled past the threshold. Still smirking to herself Regina closed the door after them and punched in the alarm code on the little keypad to the left. For a cabin in the woods this house had a rather sophisticated security system - one of the absolute necessities as far as its current owner was concerned.

Once she stepped further inside, Regina had almost collided with the suddenly stuck to the floor blonde girl. Lifting her head from the drops of water they were both leaving on the parquette Regina looked at her guest and was the bright eyes widening and lips parting in surprize.

"Whoa," whispered the blonde under her breath.

Regina threw a cautious glance around the room. She was certain she had not left anything out of place once she left this afternoon. Sure enough the order was immaculate, yet the cozy feeling of the interior was not in any way diminished by her natural neatness. In the inside this cottage gave a bit of a different feeling compared to the unobtrusive view of the outside, not in the least subdued by the cover of the pouring rain. Regina had to admit, she could recall several changes made to the interior of the cabin made over the years. No matter how much of a hard worker her father, or she herself for that matter, were they had grown to be accustomed to certain brand of creature comforts. This cabin after all, had been envisioned as a getaway, a place to relax and let the worries of their busy lives stay outside these walls.

The cottage had one main room with high ceiling up above where the wooden logs supported the roof with two skylights, shut tightly with a protective cover at this time. Further up from the entrance area with different coats and walking sticks for long treks in the surrounding forest placed along the wall, further into the house there was a large living room area. The first striking detail about that vast room was the fireplace. Or rather the massive wall composed of granite stones rising all the way up to the ceiling and serving as another support. It, however did not reach the walls on either side of the room leaving plenty of space to walk past. From their spot at the entrance, Regina could see a bit of the bedroom peeking from behind the stone wall.

Right in front of the fireplace integrated into the stony wall were several comfortable soft brown leather chairs situated around the mahogany coffee table. There were some other pieces of furniture placed next to the living area – most of the same exquisite mahogany set. Underneath the low table and the chairs was a rug that looked more like a newly tanned bear pelt. The corner of Regina's mouth twitched as she roved her eyes over it. It looked incredibly tacky yet fitting next to the furniture and the fireplace, but truthfully she loved the much softer upon contact rug. She had spend many long hours sitting on that rug as a little girl absorbing her father's outlandish stories about his youth in Cuba with the same fervor as the magical tales of dragons, princesses and evil queens.

The far wall to their left was cut off halfway to the kitchen with tall glass windows showing off the view of the lake and the small pier extending over the water. A door leading out there was placed directly opposite the kitchen enclosed in the alcove, and said kitchen was redone to Regina's specifications. The spotless surfaces shone with the same state of cleanness she had left them in.

But all of those details were familiar to Regina, she had grew up learning all there was to know about this house. She had been coming to this cabin since she was a child. What was new in this situation, new and very much intriguing, was Emma Swan's reactions. The blonde girl was unashamedly gaping at the high ceiling, the expensive furniture and polished parquet. There was something so innocently genuine about her awed expression, Regina could not keep a warm smile from forming on her face. This was not something she remembered from the energetic and opinionated student in her class. Although, she really haven't had enough time to see more of the blonde young woman aside from those incidents that left an impression upon her, and Regina was beginning to understand that she barely scraped the tip of the iceberg that was this girl. Perhaps, once they went their separate ways in the morning, she never would.

Right now Emma was standing in the precipice of her cottage participating in accumulating the trail of raindrops on the parquet and taking in the house Regina liked to call a home away from home. She blinked at the way the fireplace lit up seemingly on its own, though it was just the setting Regina had set for herself - five minutes after the alarm was shut off. Emma shook her head and looked to the hostess over her shoulder.

Regina had deposited her umbrella on the stand and was taking off her blazer, which spotted some damp spots along her right shoulder and sleeve. She gave the blonde an amused half-smirk in response to her slightly stunned expression.

"So this looks to be a little more than a simple cabin in the woods. I haven't realized you were that well off, Professor."

"I make do with what I have earned, dear." said Regina pointedly.

She leaned on the wooden wall and slipped out of her heels, the pointy shoes spotted splotched of mud and rain Regina naturally did not want to drag through the whole house. She straightened up, suddenly several inches shorter, looking up at her guest. She raked her eyes down the soaked clothes clinging to Emma tighter than normal, though seeing how she was wearing tanks and those painted-on jeans, this had need an achievement in and of itself. Regina dropped her eyes to Emma's boots and scrunched up her nose.

"First things first, we have to get you changed. You should take off your boots, Ms. Swan. I'll be right back."

With that Regina strolled past the blonde girl towards her bedroom leaving her purse atop the cabinet on her way. Moving past the stone wall she reflectively thought how this cottage nowadays offered no privacy. Since she had converted the extra bedroom into a walk-in closet, there remained only the main bedroom. The one that was separated from the living area by the central wall, but not much else. The spaces on each end of it were wide enough to hear and at a certain angle see anything happened there. Regina waved the thought away electing to deal with it later. Instead she slid the doors open and stepped into the closet. Her blazer found its place on top of the laundry hamper, which at this time made it the only item in there. Faced with the prospect of finding something to wear for her unexpected guest, Regina stood still in front of the row of her clothes. She had a faint idea that Ms. Swan would not find any of the clothes she kept at the cabin comfortable. Her eyes ran along the hangers and then she nodded. Yes, this seemed to be the logical solution. Her hands extracted the item in question and her was almost out of the room before remembering about her shoes. She was barefoot and much shorter than Emma, which made Regina feel not quite herself. She quickly pulled a pair of new heels and slipped them on.

Holding the clothing item in her hands Regina walked back towards the entrance. Her heels were making soft sounds against the rugs and tiny clicks on the parquet. Emma was standing awkwardly near the door. She took her brown boots off and left them be in the corner next to Regina's own heels. It was obvious from her posture and unwillingness to make a extra step inside that Emma was afraid of spreading drops of rain all over the parquet and thick rugs placed strategically over the floor. She seemed taken aback by what she presumed was Regina's wealth, but there was something about her posture. Regina couldn't quite pinpoint what was it that made her look up and down Emma again, just as she had done on her road. There was a challenge below the shuffling, the blonde girl was not entirely comfortable with the situation, but her determination not to let the difference in social status affect her was palpable.

"You can wear this, dear," said Regina holding out the item in question. "At least until we have you situated and have ironed out the sleeping arrangements. No arguing." Regina added in a stern tone seeing how Emma was about to protest. "You have to get these wet clothes off and dry yourself. I will not have you catch a cold on my watch. Off you go. The bathroom is on the other side of the house, just go through the bedroom, it's the door on the left. I'm sure you can find something of yours to wear later." She glanced down at the duffel bag laying at Emma's feet.

"Um, no, actually, most of what I have in there is laundry." Emma gave a sheepish shrug. She swallowed, then nodded and started towards the bathroom as quickly as she could, grabbing her bag and pulling the robe through Regina's fingers, but straying away from eye contact.

Regina watched her disappear in the bathroom, the mild interest in her chocolate eyes growing stronger. She smirked to herself and strolled over to the bar, let her fingers peruse the different crystal decanters until her eyes and hand stopped on the tall bottle filled with light amber liquid. She gazed out of the window right in front of her while her index finger traced the intricate design of the decanter. The rain poured outside. Trees were straining under the harsh winds and Regina could practically feel the push coming against the glass. She felt absolutely safe in this house, but the feeling calmness on the inside, in such a stark contrast to the raging nature outside, as if the cottage had become the eye of the storm all on its own, that was a tad surreal. Regina sure hoped none of the branches of the surrounding trees would break and damage her Benz… or the shabby excuse of a vehicle Emma had called her 'trusty Bug'.

Think of the devil, Regina thought as she heard some mild rustling from behind her and glanced over her shoulder. Her reverent fascination with the wild display of primal nature had been broken, but she didn't mind very much. What she saw was Emma Swan walking around one of the chairs dressed in one of her satin robes and drying her damp hair with a fluffy towel wrapped around her shoulders. A corner of her eye twitched. The blonde girl was barefoot and despite the robe reaching her ankles, there was quite a bit of skin visible of the toned legs every time Emma took a step. It would be fair to assume she didn't had much experience with such garments. Emma had tied her belt tightly about her waist, tucked the upper part of the robe so that it wouldn't show an inch below the line of her collarbones, but she forgot about the lightness of the material. The lower half of the robe rippled with each step causing the slit in the front to give tantalizing peeks of the legs hidden behind. There was something odd about one of Emma's ankles, but she couldn't quite make it out from this angle. A bracelet? Or a tattoo?

Regina looked back up to Emma's face meaning to tell her to re-tie her robe, but having met the sheepish and satisfied expression across Emma's features, the gleam in her now mossy green eyes, she changed her mind on the spot.

"Does it feel better to be out of those wet clothes, Miss Swan?" inquired Regina. She felt a frown coming onto her face at her own words, which came out of her mouth decidedly of their own accord. Shaking off her momentary confusion she softened her face in a smile.

The smile Emma returned with a wholehearted grin of hers. "Yeah, I kinda didn't notice I was shivering until I got to taking off my clothes. Been running on adrenaline, I guess. I'm fine, not gonna get sick or anything," she added seeing Regina's smile faltering in concern. "Just need to warm up. Any suggestions?"

After a beat Emma's eyes went wide and she ducked her head putting more care and energy into drying her hair, way more than was necessary. Well, well, wasn't _that_ intriguing. Regina suppressed a full blown grin limiting herself to a small smirk instead. She leaned back onto the bar shifting her weight to one hip and regarded the blonde with hooded eyes.

"How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you ever tasted?"

"Got anything stronger?"

"You haven't tried it yet. I assure you, Miss Swan, my cider will leave you thoroughly satisfied." She paused watching the blonde closely and was rewarded by another soft blush. It was entertaining to tease Emma, and so easy too.

Regina took the decanter filled to two thirds with gleaming liquid and splashed some cider into two tumblers. She took both glasses and walked over to Emma, who had abandoned her task and was waiting with one hand outstretched. Once the heavy glass migrated from one hand into the other their fingers brushed lightly against each other.

Regina turned away and lowered gracefully into one if the comfortable chairs. She did not expect _this_. But there it was. The spark. The way they both twitched just so, barely there, imperceptible, but she had felt it nonetheless. The slightest bite of static electricity that so many attributed to the ridiculous notion of love at first sight. It wasn't. Regina remained adamant nothing of that nature existed, having been burned more than once. But there was something, she couldn't deny she had felt something beyond the meaningless, accidental touch. Regina glanced up at her guest just in time to be treated to what she _did_ expect would happen.

Emma took a big gulp of the liquor, swallowed and… erupted into shallow coughs. She held her unoccupied hand against her chest and hit her diaphragm a couple of times.

"I did warn you, dear," observed Regina from her place in the chair.

Emma let out another set of coughs and then glared at her seemingly forgetting about her timidness that had been so obvious for her first half an hour in Regina's home. Her narrowed eyes blazing Emma took another swig from the glass this time handling the alcohol like it was nothing. She smacked her lips smartly and slopped into a chair opposite as if making a point. Regina felt the corners of her lips twitch, she was tempted to show more that the polite smile she had on. Instead she took another sip of her cider enjoying the slight burn it caused going down her throat. They sat there, feeling quite a bit like the victims of the randomness of the universe, both taking small sips of their drinks in turn.

Emma emptied her tumbler, deposited it on the coffee table standing between them and cleared her throat.

"So, Professor, what is this place? Do you, like come here often? It's a nice enough house."

Emma broke off her line of questioning realizing a few inquiries too late she might have overstepped her boundaries. At least, that's how Regina interpreted her sudden silence and an awkward shake of blonde head. Despite herself Regina let her eyes travel along the interior of the cabin, a fond soft smile finding its way on her face.

"This cabin was my father's. He has no use for it anymore, you see. Daddy's far more enamored with his yacht and the warmer waters. He keeps telling me that the Florida climate is better for his health, but I think she just loves the warmth and Cuban food. So since he doesn't use it, I visit the house from time to time. When I need to get away." She chuckled. "I don't know why I am telling you all this. It must be of no concern to you, Miss Swan."

"No, that's cool. I don't really know much about you, Professor." She paused. Then, with a strange gleam in her eyes, Emma asked, "Are you close with your father? I mean, it's none if my business, but I kinda saw some pictures," she motioned to the stone wall behind her with a little bob of her head. "Did you take those or your Dad?"

"Hmm," hummed Regina thoughtfully. "Daddy used to bring me here every other weekend when I was a little girl. There should be some photographs of that time on the mantlepiece. I try visit the cottage at least once a month myself. What is it?" Regina added seeing a perplexed frown of Emma's.

"It's just... I can't imagine you as a little girl. Sorry, I really should stop butting in. Not my business."

"It's quite alright, dear. Why don't you look around? I'm sure Daddy wouldn't mind."

Oh, ain't that curious? Her eyes narrowed imperceptibly as she watched Emma walk around the room. Regina was conscious of herself, both her body and her mind, knowing oneself far better than most people could claim to. It had taken her a few decades and a number of trials to get her to this point in life, but she was exceedingly comfortable with who she was. And what she could gather right now was almost enough to make her laugh out loud. The little flutter in her chest, tightness in the pit of her stomach and those tingles running down her spine after a brief body contact were not entirely the cider's fault. Regina knew better, being self-aware enough to see the telltale signs for what they were. She was attracted to Emma Swan. More than that, the connection between them had been instantaneous, even before this coincidental encounter. Regina found this young blonde woman, who by some unpredictable whim of fate was now staying in her cabin, incredibly alluring. Studying Emma's turned back she pursed her lips at the realization. Emma was not just a pretty person she – or anyone else for that matter as far as Regina was concerned – couldn't help but be attracted to, Regina was curious about her. And _this kind_ of curiosity could only lead to one thing. Although being completely honest, Regina didn't mind that fact in the slightest. Her full lips spread in a genuine smile, if she read the blonde girl right, she wasn't alone.

Emma moved from the line of framed pictures to the several other shots hanging on the west wall. She had made a few startled comments, some of which Regina found more than just amusing. She confirmed her ability to ride horses and sail, chuckled at the involuntary jealous grumblings from Emma in response to her reciting all the places she traveled to. But the reaction that affected her the most was the carefully hidden beneath fierce determination look of longing, with which Emma had looked at the photo of a very young Regina with her father. This was one of her first fishing lesson. Regina remembered it well. She had caught what she now knew was a tiny fish, but Daddy was so proud of her. Henry made her take a picture with the fish in her hands and her father, proud as can be, an arm wrapped around her shoulders. The sadness and longing that had peeked from deep in the green eyes at the sight of the family photo had left Regina puzzled. Puzzled and more curious, but seeing how she had been raised to be 'a proper lady', she did not ask.

After encircling the room once Emma ended up in the same position she had been previously. She had relaxed considerably and yet the careful looks Emma directed her way, just before looking back into her drink had given Regina an idea of what was wrong. She remembered by now where she kept seeing Miss Swan. The only reason she had not recognized her former student was because that student was soaked and appeared on an empty road, a combination of circumstances Regina would never had guessed could have happened. Regina was taken aback by that development just as much as Emma had been. Now, however, she was back in her element, in the safety and comfort of one of her homes, and since she wasn't forced to act a certain way anymore, Regina was going to use her guess for all it was worth.

"You should relax, dear. Truly. We're quite safe here. And I'm sure you'll be able to get your... car in working order in the morning."

"Um, sure. That's what I'm hoping for." murmured Emma letting her head fall onto the back of the chair.

Regina eyed her expectantly. "You seem tense. Are you sure you haven't caught a cold?"

"Nah, I have an iron constitution."

Regina waited a bit running a finger over the edge of the glass. She was unsuccessful in catching Emma's eye. In an even voice devoid of emotion she said, "Are you afraid of me? Or have I offended you in some way?"

"What? No! Of course not!" spluttered Emma whipping her head back to look at Regina, eyes wide and mouth open in shock.

"Ah, is there another reason you started to avoid looking at me, Miss Swan?"

"I didn't... I wasn't... I mean, you didn't upset me or anything, Professor. It's just..." she reached back and rubbed the back of her neck harshly.

"Could an innocent crush on a teacher have something to do with your peculiar behavior?" Regina raised one perfectly sculpted brow.

Emma gaped at her. She shook her head, closed her eyes as tight as she could, opened one as if hoping this whole thing was some kind of a daydream. Then, finding the object of her distress still regarding her with a mildly amused smile, Emma gaped some more. Regina waited patiently for Emma to find her voice, though below the pointedly polite expression she was enjoying the flabbergasted look she had caused immensely. Not to mention the soft blush spreading over Emma's cheeks.

"I-I don't have a crush... No crushing going on here..." muttered Emma ducking her head.

"Oh, really? Not even a crush on a certain Art History Professor?" Regina faked deep contemplation. "I remember quite well now a young woman frequenting the quad of the Art Department I happen to also like. And I also remember catching said young woman gawking at me every time I sat down for lunch or to grade some papers."

Emma spluttered into her drink. Her cheeks were a lovely shade of pink. "I wasn't _gawking_." She muttered forcefully under her breath.

"Did you not? Please, excuse my mistake. _Oogling_ would be perhaps a better term."

The girl looked as if she was about to pass out from embarrassment, no doubt thinking about getting swallowed by the opened up floorboards. Emma let out a little garbled squeak and Regina lost it. Rising such a reaction from Emma, who she could see had a confident and headstrong personality, was more satisfying than Regina had anticipated. She giggled to the further shock of the blonde, then burst out laughing. Laughter streamed out of her and Regina marveled at the ease with which it came. Very few people could prime her out if the usual polite, distant mask, get through her composure and pull this sort of genuine, unrestrained laugh out. As it would seem, teasing Emma Swan and watching her reactions did just the trick.

Regina took a big breath trying to get her mirth under control again with a delicate hand over her mouth. Her open smile towards Emma did not wane one bit once she addressed the girl, though.

"Excuse me, my dear, but you do wear your heart on your sleeve. Or maybe it's because you're with me? I apologize if my teasing had startled you, I meant no disrespect. On the contrary, I would be lying if I said I don't find your little infatuation extremely flattering."

"Y-you do?" mumbled Emma, perplexed and still rosy in the face.

"Well, yes, of course. Why wouldn't I find it flattering coming from such a smart and pretty girl as you?" Regina's slow drawl earned her another, quieter splutter. "And being an attractive woman in my profession you learn to notice these kinds of things. I have been teaching for a while, tolerating a number of crushes from students comes with the territory. Some have to be discouraged, even reported at times, but some..." she lingered purposefully on Emma's face until their eyes met for a fleeting moment, "are frankly to be cherished."

Emma seemed to deflate a bit after that comment, though her headstrong demeanor seemed to have easier time taking over this time. She shook her head vigorously and let out a harsh laugh.

"Sorry, Professor, I didn't mean anything by it! I would never, like stalk you or anything… Yeah, I'm not helping my case, am I? It's just you're so… And then, well… Listen, you know, maybe we could–"

Regina stopped the tirade with her hand held up and an indulgent smile. "How about this, dear? We both agree that it was something that happened at the University, as many different things do, and put it aside. I'm not mad at you and I certainly wouldn't kick you out in the storm because of a crush. There's really no need to feel awkward or embarrassed. I would like for you to relax, my dear, so that maybe we could have a nice conversation over some drinks. How does that sound?"

Emma blinked. Then a shy smile bloomed on her lips, an expression Regina was sure could not often be seen on her face.

"Sure, that sounds good. Anything you wanna talk about aside from the history behind these fancy digs?"

And just like that Emma's patented cheek was back. Regina chuckled and crossed her legs, the pencil skirt wrapping tighter around her thighs. She took a sip from her glass and reminded Emma about one of the academic arguments they had in class. The very one that has interrupted one of her lectures. As she expected her former student jumped at the chance to change the subject, but she was arguing her point passionately in no time at all. Somehow they had talked for hours, talked about all and any subject. Emma had her own brand of off-handed certainty about her opinions, and once she relaxed more, Emma proceeded to make herself at home. She pulled her legs up onto the soft chair and crossed them underneath her. The length of borrowed robe allowed her to wrap her legs in the delicate material, but once she really got into the argument, all including wild gestures and abrupt laughing fits, it slipped open repeatedly letting Regina enjoy the view of lean strong calves. Now, she was able to make out what she couldn't before. Emma had a tattoo. A small peacock feather was depicted on her right foot, it was stylized to resemble a charm with a dark ribbon wrapped around her ankle. Bold choice, she thought, and telling of the blonde's character. Ankle tattoos were always ones of the most painful to get done, _that_ Regina knew for certain.

Half-way through one if the discussions about the modern art, Regina had realized that she was enjoying Emma's company not only for the obvious aesthetic reasons. Somehow Emma managed to get her to relax as well and not wasn't holding any punches. The arguments were not heated, but engaging. None of the bite Regina was capable of had left her lips. Rather she had been more genuine in her assessments than she allowed herself be in class. Emma was not only able to keep up with her thought-through opinions and sharp wit, but managed to score a few points by bold and unapologetically straight-forward arguments.

Next surprise came an hour later in a form of emptying decanter and the darkness falling outside in addition to the steady rhythm of rain against the windows. She glanced down at the clock on the mantelpiece. Midnight. Her sudden distraction from topic of the conversation was noticed almost immediately.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Emma throwing a glance at the clock herself. "We're really got into it, sheesh. So, um, yeah. Thank you for the drinks," she continued from her position sitting cross legged on the chair, "and for letting me stay here."

"My _pleasure_ ," drawled Regina, her attention back on the blonde, and this time her voice was pure seductive purr. "You have to forgive me, Miss Swan, I have neglected to mention one detail. I only have one bed."

Regina savored the confused look on Emma's face, who had been lolled into leisure by the easy conversation of the past few hours. She blinked and licked her lips as Regina rose from her seat and motioned for Emma to follow her. They had made it around the chairs to the improvised hall on the right side of the stone wall, leaving behind a decanter only filled to one third with the remainder of the cider. Regina's heels clicked against the parquet until she stepped on the enormous Persian carpet covering the whole expanse of the floor in her bedroom. Emma had trailed after her on autopilot, her head appearing slightly buzzed. Regina chuckled under her breath as she came to a stop. She had years to get used to that drink and develop a tolerance for it, Emma haven't had such luxury. Though her familiarity with the liquor notwithstanding, Regina noticed her own light-headedness. Despite her earlier discovery of how attracted she was to Emma, she was not positive if she wanted to act on it. Teasing the younger woman and a bit of flirting was one thing, to take it further… But now, Regina could feel her body heating up at the idea of getting Emma to share her bed, and not just for the purpose of getting some rest. Making up her mind, Regina turned on the spot at the side of the bed to regard her guest.

"As you can see, Miss Swan, there's only one bed in this house. It also lacks a sofa or any other equivalent to situate you on. I have tuned the decor of this cabin more to my tastes ever since Daddy stopped coming here. However, my bed is quite large enough to accommodate two people at once. I would suggest you get ready, we have spend a long time conversing. Both of us have a drive to be rested for in the morning."

With those words she turned and started to make the bed inwardly listening to what Emma's next move would be. She heard some muffled noises and could just imagine Emma shifting from foot to foot behind her back. Regina stifled a chuckle and continued to busy herself with the bed.

"Um, Professor Mills?" came Emma's hesitant voice. "I'm not sure this is the best… You know what, if you just give me some blankets, I'll be perfectly fine on the floor."

"Nonsense, dear. You'll strain your back, freeze sleeping on the wooden floor and certainly catch a cold, which as I have stated already won't be happening."

"No, I can't just inconvenience you like that and we, like, don't know each other all that well, and that's just weird. I'll take spot on the floor in the living room, next to the fire. See? No danger of freezing there."

"That might be right, Miss Swan, however the floor doesn't do it for me." Regina turned around and fixed her darkening eyes on the blonde girl standing not a few steps away from her. "You see, _I_ won't be perfectly fine in this bed on my own when I can share it with you. And to make it crystal clear, I do not expect for us to go to sleep right away. Not until both of us are fully sated."

Emma's eyes, gleaming blue in the changed lighting, had widened enough to seem round. She watched with the mesmerized look of a prey frozen in fear, but fear was not what was keeping her in place. Regina took a step forward, her hips swaying seductively and a most promising smile on her lips. She knew how her demeanor had changed and could see the immediate effect it was having on Emma. The young woman shook her head as if trying to break out of her trance.

"P-professor, this'd be widely inappropriate or whatever it's called. I... We can't–"

Regina interrupted her with a wave of her hand. "Why? We're two consenting adults. How old are you, Emma?"

Emma had sucked in air at the sound of her first name being suddenly spoken aloud in Regina's rich voice. "Twenty one." She answered as if against her will, her suddenly fogged brain refusing to think about any of this rationally.

Regina sashayed closer still. "See? You and I can do whatever we want. As long as we both agree to it. Or, to be more accurate, give in to a secret, lingering desire." She tilted her head and her lips painted red spread wider. "You want me, don't you, dear? I can say without any pretense that _I_ want you. I promise, this night will stay between us, if you want." Another step. "And I won't expect anything more from you in the morning. There are no consequences, just you and me, this bed and accepting the attraction and desire we both know exists right here, right now."

Emma had backed away as soon as Regina took the final step towards her. The battle behind her eyes was clear as day. Regina could see how much Emma wanted this and how much she was just flabbergasted at the thought of Regina Mills coming on to her. Emma spluttered, "P-professor!" in an attempt to convince Regina to stop or to convince herself not to give in, both had the same result, to which to say none whatsoever.

"You can stop calling me Professor, dear. 'Regina' is more than fitting right now. After all, we're about to have sex." The sound of Regina's velvety voice had made Emma stagger and that was precisely the in Regina needed to eliminate the distance between them completely.

Regina continued to advance on her until she had Emma backed up against the wall. She put both her hands flat on the wall on either side of Emma's arms effectively trapping her. Technically Regina was shorter, but she did change into a new pair of heels for a reason. Her full lips spread into a smile showing off the whiteness surrounded by blood red. She dipped her head and brushed past Emma's cheek, a ghost of contact, so close, but not close enough to actually be counted as touch. She could bet the girl had forgotten how to breathe, it sure felt like it judging by the stilled body beneath her. Regina dropped her lips to Emma's ear and whispered right into it.

"You can say no to me and nothing will happen tonight, but I'm hopping you will say yes. This is a rare opportunity, _Emma_ ," Regina enunciated the name in a purr. "And you should take full advantage of it. I know, _I_ would love to."

She drew back to be hit straight up by an intense, questioning gaze of striking blue. Emma's pupils had swallowed half of her irises, yet some of the vibrant ever-changing color was still visible. How her eyes kept changing color was a mystery to Regina, a mystery she was beginning to crave to solve. Emma licked her lips scanning Regina's face for something, and maybe she herself wasn't quite sure what she was expecting to see, but apparently whatever she saw had been enough.

Emma's features hardened, she muttered, _"Oh, fuck it,"_ and the next thing Regina knew was the feeling of Emma Swan surging forward and covering her mouth with her own. The kiss was somehow electrifying and exploring at the same time. It was like the tension boiling just below the surface, tension neither had acknowledged all the way, had finally been released for the both of them.

Regina's hands slid down from the wall to rest on Emma's hips, Emma's hands shot up and cupped her face, though one of them quickly transitioned to stroke through the raven locks and settle at the back of her head. Regina had concentrated on the motions of lips against hers and reveled in the unrestrained passion Emma was giving her. As Emma's hand settled at the back of her head, she had almost demanded to deepen the kiss. Emma's tongue flicked over her upper lip and Regina opened her mouth wider leaning further into the toned figure. Emma's tongue slipped into her mouth ready to take the initiative, but it was met with its just as eager counterpart. As their tongues began sliding against one another, Regina let her hands travel lower, mapping Emma's hips and waist, down to the swell of the ass. Without preamble Regina grabbed handfuls of taut flesh and pulled Emma bodily into her. The strong, almost possessive gesture coaxed a moan out of Emma. She released Regina and breathed out a shaky sigh against her lips. Her eyes remained closed.

Not waiting for Emma to get her bearings back, and rather relishing the effect she was having on the girl, Regina closed the distance on her own. This time she was the one guiding the kiss, deepening it immediately and pushing her tongue into Emma's mouth. But even though she became demanding so fast, Emma had responded with eagerness. Both her hands trailed through the short sable locks.

Regina felt the anticipation rising in her body, the heated tingles rolling over her skin, and her hands could feel the same through the thin fabric of the robe. She bit on Emma's bottom lip and pulled a little. Not hard, just enough to send a shiver all along her body. This time as she connected with the blue irises they suddenly blazed with fire. It seemed Emma had let go of most, if not all of her reservations, at least till morning. Still keeping her gaze Emma trailed her hands down Regina's shoulders, along her back. Emma pushed on her silk blouse so that Regina felt each movement of strong fingers on her skin. Emma skidded the pads of her fingers over the waistline of her skirt coming all the way round to play with the bottom most button of her blouse.

Giving her silent permission Regina lowered her head down to the line of Emma jaw. She dropped a small kiss there, then another one and another. One by one she worked her way along her jawline, over the nook where her jaw ended and then down onto Emma's throat, the pressure of her lips getting stronger, the attention from her tongue on the pliable flesh – more pronounced. Emma was unbuttoning her blouse one button at a time. Once she reached the top, her hands pulled the shirt off Regina's shoulders and out from under the waistband of her skirt. Regina had to abandon her exploration of Emma's body to shrug the sleeves through her hands. She tossed the blouse backwards not caring where it would land. The second her hands were freed Regina brought them back to Emma, one slid to the nape of her neck, the other – into the blonde locks. Emma hissed in discomfort when her fingers met with resistance from a tangle in the not so long ago wet hair. Regina removed her hand to join the other caressing Emma's jaw, this time Emma hummed against her lips in response. The blonde's short fingernails were scratching down her back, lingering on the lower half of her back as if searching for something. And as Regina's clouding with lust mind caught up with what it was she was searching for, she grinned into the kiss and bit at those pink lips again.

Though, despite the rush and enjoyment of Emma's enthusiasm, Regina's patience in this moment was short lived. Emma's hands scraped over her waist, engrossed in the kiss Emma kept fumbling around with the zipper, but couldn't quite get it. Regina batted her hands away. Without separating their lips Regina gripped her pencil skirt and rotated it around her waist. She found the zipper, now on her hip, and with familiar motion pulled it open. She let the skirt fall along her legs to the floor and stepped out of it.

Emma kept her hands over the expanse of her torso, though her touch was teasing more than anything, she was still avoiding going anywhere near her lacy crimson lingerie. There was still some hesitance in her, or perhaps Emma was much more of a respectful lover than most and waited for Regina to give her a go ahead. Regina, however, was more that ready to act on her desires and she could feel how much Emma wanted her. Regina's hands traveled to Emma's front closing in an iron grip at the lapels of the robe. She tugged the robe apart, but only managed to make a small opening teasing a glimpse of Emma's simple black bra. The tight knot of the belt was only getting tighter with her attempts to get it undone and with a frustrated groan Regina was forced to tear herself away from Emma's lips to see what she was doing. Emma slumped her head on the wall taking labored breaths, her hair mussed, lips swollen and cheeks flushed.

It only took a second to untangle the knot and Regina took in the view as the robe fluttered open. Emma was a marvel to behold. Her young body was truly athletic, from the strong profile of her arms and legs to the ridged abs formed by her abdominal muscles. Regina traced the expense of the milky white skin, not too pale or fragile, but reminding her of natural ivory, the most beautiful artwork of carved bone. It wasn't perfect as she would have thought, several scars and birthmarks were scattered over Emma's torso, and even that wasn't all. A patchwork of bright reds, oranges and yellows covered Emma's side. Some kind of a tattoo. Regina squinted recognizing a rather large image of a bird, fiery creature spreading its wings along Emma's ribs and coiling its tail feathers over her hip. _A phoenix_. A matching pair to the feather tattoo on her ankle. She pulled and the robe slid off Emma's arms to find its place in a puddle on the floor. Regina glanced down to confirm with a throaty chuckle that Emma's underwear didn't match. In addition to her black bra she wore dark blue boy shorts, though they did show off her hips and stomach rather well. Regina swallowed at the sight of toned muscles rippling below the pale skin along with Emma's breaths.

Regina didn't realized what she was doing until her arms were already in motion. She pressed Emma into the wall, her fingers lacing through Emma's as she flattened her arms against the wall. She leaned her whole body into Emma and whispered at her ear, amusement evident in her throaty tone.

"Nice choice of underwear, dear."

Emma groaned in response, but instead of waiting for another quip she pushed Regina off. Emma shook her hands free, engulfed Regina in a tight embrace – fronts flush together – and sucked the air out of her in a hard kiss. They stumbled back towards the bed, blindly staggering on the carpet until Regina's legs hit the edge of the bed. Her knees buckled and she fell onto the bed, Emma going down along with her. A second later Regina found herself in the middle of her queen-sized bed, under a shower of long blonde tresses and a grinning face right above hers. Emma had straddled her hips and the grin stretching her lips was in equal parts cocky and wanting.

"Excuse _me_ , your Majesty, I'm not up to your fashion standards. You see, I wasn't expecting to be getting laid tonight."

Regina hummed and laughed softly as her hand came up to caress Emma's cheek on instinct. She cocked her eyebrow and smiled.

"You're awfully confident all of a sudden. Where is that shy and embarrassed Emma I've been talking with this evening?"

"Oh, she just decided to take some sound advice and take the plunge. You live only once."

Regina's smile widened, she knew her lipstick was smudged all over, but didn't really care. "That _is_ deep. Are you sure you're not a philosophy major, dear?"

"Shut up," grumbled Emma, her lower lip coming out in a pout.

Regina laughed. She couldn't explain how or why but this exchange happened so naturally. Right now, despite the fact they were barely more than strangers, despite the undoubtedly a lot of awkwardness awaiting in the morning, in that moment everything just fell into place. They were two attractive, passionate women following their mutual desire. And it felt good, right even.

But Regina hadn't had enough time to ponder the meaning of this feeling since Emma figured out a better way to stop her laughter. She surged down and closed her teeth on the curve of Regina's throat. The teasing bite broke her laughter in a second transformed it into a deep moan coming out of center of her chest. Then Emma pulled away, she sat back over Regina and gazed at her with those magnificent ever-changing eyes.

The breathy groan that had been pulled from Emma's throat at the sight of Regina's smooth torso, her lean stomach and full breasts encased in a crimson lace bra, caused Regina to bite her lip in pleasure. Emma was drinking the sight of her laying relaxed on her bed, the lustful gleam of her eyes stronger than Regina had expected. And once Emma's hands grazed over the skin of her stomach, she smiled around the corner where her lip was tucked under her teeth. The moment Emma's fingers touched her skin again, without the distraction of the frantic kissing, Regina felt like her body exploded with barely contained heat. It was as if the tension had been sitting there, at the base of her spine ever since she had first seen Emma. Since that moment in the rain, as her eyes raked the length of incredibly athletic and just as soaked body. She would be lying if she said that the view of Emma in her already tight clothes, clinging only tighter to her in the rain, had left her unaffected. She had pushed those reactions aside, but now they had been released. Her skin had momentarily been covered in goosebumps and her stomach made a pleasant flip at the closeness of Emma, who admittedly was directly above her right now, straddling her hips.

Regina didn't want to wait anymore. Slow, methodical foreplay was one thing, but right now she was reaching the limits of her patience, and rather quickly. Regina had been getting more and more aroused ever since the first hesitant movement of lips against lips. Emma was having an effect on her, an effect the strength of which Regina had not anticipated. She sat up and brought her arms around Emma as her lips sought out the curve of Emma's neck. She kissed and nipped at the pale skin enjoying the way Emma tilted her head back and hummed in pleasure. Her hips canted into Regina of their own will. Short, manicured nails grazed the length of Emma's back until her fingers reached their destination and she easily unclasped the simple hook. Emma's bra was discarded in a swift motion of strong arms, which came back up to wrap around Regina right away. Regina kissed her way down between Emma's collarbones, down to the swell of her left breast while her hand cupped the right. She flicked her tongue over the hardened nipple – dusky pink, but appearing darker against Emma's milky skin – once, twice, then took the peak into her mouth and sucked lightly on it. Her fingers flicked and tugged at the other one and Emma moaned above her in response. Emma's hands were tangled in her hair, digging into her skull urging Regina to keep her attention right where she was. Emma's pelvis grounded down into her hips harder, with more urgency.

Regina let go of the nipple with a wet smack and moved to the other breast, she flicked her tongue once over the hard bud and pulled back watching Emma intently. Emma's hands fell back to her shoulders, her eyes were still closed and her head tilted back letting the long blonde tresses cascade down her back. Regina closed her hands on Emma's chest kneading the firm flesh and feeling hard nipples rubbing against her palms. She smirked and let go clasping her hands on the blonde's sides instead. Emma gasped at the lack of sensation, but even before her eyes opened Regina flipped them over so that Emma was on her back in the middle of the bed and Regina was the one straddling her.

Emma's eyes flew open at the change of positions and she made to speak up, but any verbal response got caught in a little garbled gasp as Regina moved off of her, straightened up on her knees, then reached back and removed her own lace bra. She let the garment drop to the floor on the side of the bed and savored the awed expression on Emma's face. She was utterly mesmerized by the sight of her chest, nipples hard and firm. But Emma's mouth only opened wider when she hooked her fingers in the waistband of her matching crimson panties and slowly lowered them over her hips. Blue eyes transfixed on each inch of skin being revealed and Emma gulped as a neatly trimmed strip of hair came into view. She outright moaned at the sight of Regina's pussy – outer lips swollen and petaled, her arousal glistening in the soft light.

The savoring grin spreading Regina's lips was self-satisfied to the extreme. She pulled her panties off her legs and let them join her bra on the floor. In one smooth motion she slid in-between Emma's legs, which that opened to accommodate Regina on instinct in Emma's stunned state. Regina leaned over and lay down on top of Emma dipping in and capturing her lips. Regina pressed firmer on the younger girl's body, rocked her hips above Emma's. Emma moaned into the kiss as their upper bodies moved together and their breasts came into contact, nipples rubbing and grazing at each other. She shuddered when Regina's tongue caressed the roof of her mouth and then slid along her tongue. Her moans and sighs were swallowed by Regina's mouth even as her hand traveled down Emma's body and began to play with the waistband of her boy shorts.

Regina ended the kiss by capturing Emma's bottom lip in her mouth, sucking on it and letting it go with a pop. She leaned back a little and gazed into Emma's eyes looking for any indication of hesitance, but couldn't find any. What she found there was desire and awe, and feeling way Emma's hips angled in anticipation, Regina knew she didn't need to hold herself back. Not breaking eye contact Regina pulled Emma's underwear over her hips and down the toned legs, the garment joining the mess of clothes on the floor. Only now she let lowered her eyes tracing the beautiful lines and curves of Emma's fully nude body. Once her gaze reached the spot between Emma's thighs she discovered the girl preferred to be cleanly shaven, only a tiny patch of blonde hair was visible above her pussy.

She felt her face heating up looking down at it and let out a heavy breath as Emma spread her legs wider, no doubt reveling in Regina's reactions just as much as Regina had herself. Emma's folds were tightly pressed together, the outer lips petaled out closer to the center letting Regina glimpse the tender pink flesh deeper within. Her clit was swollen, peeking from beneath its hood and it was almost the same dusky pink shade as Emma's nipples, just not quite the same. And Regina didn't need to slip her fingers through the folds to see how wet Emma had gotten.

Regina pulled her lower lip between her teeth and looked up to be met with the same burning gaze as her own. Splayed open for her – tangled blonde curls across the pillows, limbs spread and chest heaving, the rich flush across her cheeks – Emma was beautiful. Without a word Regina lowered herself onto her arms and knees to hover over Emma. She dipped in and flicked her tongue over Emma's parted lips, the tease granting her another soft groan. A smile danced on her lips as she covered Emma's with her own. Her right hand came to rest between the girl's breasts, then slowly crept down Emma's body following the ridges of her toned stomach and scratching at the barely-there blonde hair before finally reaching the spot where they both wanted her hand to be. The moan that sounded as Regina slipped her finger pads through Emma's wetness could have belonged to either of them.

She eased the pads along Emma's folds caressing the swollen flesh and gathering the evidence of Emma's arousal on her fingers. Emma's pussy was exquisite and the responsiveness of her features to every stroke and caress were beyond delectable. Regina gave her folgs a long, gentle stroke, her fingers moving upwards until they rested on the hard bundle of nerves. Emma gasped at the first contact and moaned as Regina began drawing wide, measured circles around her clit. Her cheeks and throat were flushed, the tender blush migrating lower to her chest. Emma's lips were swollen from kissing and the insistent attention of Regina's white teeth and yet Emma couldn't help but bite her own upper lip in pleasure. Even the little crease that appeared between her brows was fascinating.

Regina drifted lower still. She laid down half on the bed, half atop of Emma and her bend lower. She captured a nipple into her mouth and looked back up not wanting to miss any of those wonderful responses. She sped up her strokes and flicked the tip of her tongue over the nipple in tandem with her fingers. Emma let out a stifled cry and buckled into the motion, her hips seeking more contact and then she shifted their whole position. The motion was unconscious, bringing them closer together as Emma's hands found their way to Regina's shoulders and pulled her tighter against the writhing body below. Emma's thigh fitted seamlessly between her legs and they both moaned as Regina's heated sex came into contact with it. Regina grind her hips along the expanse of Emma's thigh leaving a trail of glistening wetness behind, the movement causing a whimper to escape Emma's throat. But then her mouth opened and no sound came out of it as Regina dipped her fingers lower and teased at the tight ring of muscle at Emma's entrance.

Sharp white teeth closed around the nipple Regina had been lavishing with her tongue and dipped a finger into Emma's sleek heat. Her inner walls clamped tight around Regina's digit, but Emma's arousal had coated her palm as she made a few languid pumping motions. One of Emma's hands had fisted in Regina's hair, keeping her head pressed to her breast, while the other was still gripping at her right shoulder. That hand urged her to to pick up the pace and Emma's almost bruised lips finally pushed through the strangled groan of _'More'_.

Regina pulled back, her finger slipped out and Emma hissed at the lack of sweet friction. But Regina had already positioned two fingers at her entrance and pushed in. Her fingers drew deeper with each slow thrust until she had filled Emma to her last knuckle. She let out the nipple with a pop, more interested in engrossing herself in the enchanted expression spreading across Emma's face. With each thrust a wave of pleasure rolled over her features and when Regina repositioned her hand so that the base of her palm was grinding on Emma's clit on each upstroke, the blonde girl writhed and shook her head. The moans and sighs flowing off those pink lips were music to her ears. Regina had picked up a rhythm of her own rocking against Emma's thigh. She would have been surprised by her unusual eagerness, after all Regina relished fireplace, extending the pleasure as long as her body would allow. She would have, if she could spare a thought for it. As it were Regina just gyrated her hips in time with hardening, speeding up thrusts of her fingers.

Suddenly, the grip on her shoulders was back and she was pulled upwards. The leg she was straddling came up with her, not separating for a moment. A hand slid to the nape of her neck and Emma connected their lips in a flurry of open-mouthed kisses, tongues sliding together and stifled moans slipping through. Regina could feel Emma tightening around her fingers and curled them dragging the pads of her fingers along her front wall. Emma tore their lips and apart and gasped into her mouth.

"God, Regina… Fuck, I'm gonna… _Regina!_ "

The fluttering of Emma's inner walls was expected, but her own orgasm had taken Regina by surprise. She found herself practically riding Emma's thigh and the slicked flesh against her folds and clit felt incredible. But as the blonde buckled into her thrusts and shuddered under her it was the unrestrained, if a bit slurred, gasp of her name that drove Regina over the edge right along with Emma. She could feel the girl's walls contracting around her fingers and gushing wetness coating her palm as her own muscles rippled with her release and she threw her head to the side freezing at the apex of her thrust.

They stayed still for a while as the aftershocks subsided, Regina slumped into the crook of Emma's neck and Emma's arms coming to rest on Regina's waist and her own stomach. Then Regina slowly removed her fingers making Emma groan at the loss in the process. She moved off Emma hissing as her sensitive sex came into contact with much cooler air and settled on her side next to Emma. Regina put her head on her hand and let the fingers of her other hands tickle up and down Emma's side. She counted the ribs and traced shape of taut muscles moving underneath the ivory skin, the skin sporting a thinnest layer of perspiration.

"How did you liked it, dear?" murmured Regina. Emma simply hummed her delight, her eyelids hooded, but energy was returning to her fast. "I'm glad. It would be awkward if you didn't find my fingers satisfying." Emma finally opened her eyes and raised a brow in question, at which Regina chuckled. "No tongue on the first date. That's my rule."

"But we have kissed–" stammered Emma before swallowing her words under Regina's smoldering gaze.

"That is not what I meant."

Emma gulped under the smoldering gaze as the meaning finally reached her fogged with lust brain and her sapphire in this lighting eyes responded by growing even darker. In a spur of sudden, but graceful motion Emma rolled Regina over on her back, freezing above her in a position mirroring the one they first fell into this bed. Her eyes gleamed of mischief and crooked smile was full of cockiness.

"Well, Miss Mills, I do not have any such rule." She uttered before starting a long, teasing trail down Regina's body.

Emma was relentless, caressing every bit of skin she could get her lips and tongue and fingers on. Light, tender kisses alternated with hard sucking on the olive skin and grazing of teeth. Feather light touches were followed by firm grasps and painting of lines with Emma's blunt nails. Regina could not be certain as her eyes refused to open and her head was thrown back on the pillows, but she suspected at least some of those ministration would leave a mark. Usually she would be annoyed and tell any lover of hers to stop, but with Emma she found that she enjoyed the attention. The unrelenting, awed, almost worshipful way Emma mapped every inch of her, it only served to arouse Regina further. Just like being with someone else she knew did. Though, before thoughts of that certain someone filled her head, Regina focused more on what was going on in here and now. Her mind had gone immediately and blissfully blank as at that moment Emma was swirling the tip of her tongue over Regina's navel. A rosy haze began to seep at the corners of her mind and a jerk of her hips betrayed her need. She could have sworn that she heard a gleeful giggle, but then Emma pulled her legs apart and settled in-between them.

The first wide lick with the flat of Emma's tongue made her suck in a lungful of air. Emma moved the length of her pussy, all the way up and then down. It felt like she was savoring the taste, but Regina could not be sure. She could not be sure of anything as her world had narrowed to just the bed underneath her and the insistent tongue exploring every fold and crevice she had to offer. Frankly, Emma was more unfocused than attentive, and yet Regina had arched her back in response to the flicks and swipes of the blonde girl's tongue. What Emma lacked in finesse or intimate knowledge of Regina's body, she more than made up for in enthusiasm.

Emma had lapped at her entrance, teasing the ring of muscle with several round swirls, but she didn't press on. Instead Emma's lips traveled up alternating between kissing and licking until she reached the hard bud of Regina's clit. This time Emma's mouth was tentative, gentle. She circled the tip of her tongue around the bundle of nerves. Regina's clit had swollen, it was completely out from under its hood. The slow circular motions growing closer and closer had spiked Regina's arousal even higher. Despite having worked up herself on Emma's thigh, Regina could feel another orgasm building below her naval. Her pelvis thrust up towards Emma's mouth asking for more. She didn't need to ask twice. Emma's lips closed around the bundle and she sucked Regina's clit into her mouth. The pressure combined with a few strokes of that wonderful tongue over her clit caused to Regina let out a soft cry of pure pleasure.

She writhed and tossed her head about the pillows over the next few minutes as Emma reveled in her reactions and the response her ministrations were provoking. She took turns covering Regina's pussy with soft half-licks and long, measured drags of her tongue or focusing more on her clit, sucking and swirling her tongue around the hard bundle. It all drove Regina closer and closer to the edge, she could feel the tension rising, her muscles fluttering under Emma's demanding desire.

Then finally Regina arched off the bed, her body shuddering. Her inner walls contracted and with one more suck, one more flick of Emma's tongue over her clit, Regina came. Her orgasm rolled through her lower body, she cried out and fell back onto her back, raven locks spread about and chest heaving with labored breaths. Her thighs and calves trembled in smaller contractions as Emma helped her through the aftershocks tenderly lapping the wetness that had coated her folds. A few minutes pulled back and Regina sighed at the loss. Though, she felt her body growing tired, the long day and two consecutive orgasms driving her into a sleepy state. Lazy and lightheaded, the soreness and lack of energy in her muscles felt like she was made of jello, but thoroughly satisfied, all the way to her bones.

Emma had dislodged herself from between her thighs and crawled up the bed. She flopped down next to her, tangled blonde tresses scattering around the pillows. She let out a sated sigh and turned towards Regina, her face splitting into a proud and brilliant grin. Regina laughed under her breath at the almost childish display, but she reached out and removed a long lock of hair out of Emma's face.

"Well done, dear," she whispered in a hoarse voice. "But now we really should get some sleep. Get the covers, would you?"

Regina stretched on her side towards the nightstand with all the light switches and turned down the lights as Emma pulled the sheets over them both. Regina settled in on her side enjoying the feeling of cools sheets on her heated skin. There was some rustling behind her as Emma got into position, which seemed to be flat on her back. Regina could feel the sudden tension rising and a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth.

"You know, it's alright if you want to hold me, Emma. I don't mind. Or I could hold you, if that's more to your liking. There's absolutely no reason we can't enjoy the comforts of sleep and body contact as the same time."

She listened for movement for several moments, then Emma shifted. She scooched closer until her front came into contact with Regina's back and for a second Regina thought Emma was going to recoil and move away. She reached back to find Emma's arm. Tugging said arm around her middle, Regina murmured, "Come here." To her relief Emma molded herself to her back and tightened the hold of her arm. Their legs tangled together on their own. Regina could have sworn she heard a barely audible mumble of _'thanks'_ against her hair and smiled softly into her pillow.

"Now sleep, Emma," she whispered letting her eyes grow heavy and close.

 **. . .**

Regina stretched shifting her body cocooned among the white sheets. She arched her back and tensed her arms and legs like a cat enjoying the midsummer sun. Her hand traveled along the rumpled sheets, but what it found was just more of the bed. She pulled her head off the pillow trying to tame her morning hair and flip it out of her face. Her sight was unfocused, movements a tad sluggish in the grogginess of the morning. Regina yawned covering her mouth with the back of her hand even though she appeared to be alone, the habit of proper etiquette being too ingrained into her bones to let it slip. As her eyes adjusted to the bright light seeping through the half-closed drapes she managed to make out the mess that was the bed.

Squinting at the bright rays Regina leaned on her elbows and surveyed the bedroom more closely. She definitely was alone, but the evidence of the previous night were strewn across the floor and other flat surfaces. She let her eyes linger on each item, the chocolate irises warming up on each pass. Her blouse at the back of the bed, Emma's borrowed robe in a puddle on the floor. Her pencil skirt near the wall and a black bra belonging to the blonde hanging off the vanity's chair. Her own lacy crimson underwear was on the other side of the bed, left carefree on the floor.

Regina strained her hearing and the faint sounds of moving from behind the stone wall were proof enough that the woman she had spend the night with did not just run away. Frankly, such a possibility had occurred to her, but it was disproved with one glance around the room. Emma did not run away, not counting the amount of articles of clothing she had left behind. A smile tugged at the corners of Regina's mouth when the heavenly smell reached her nostrils. Coffee. Just beginning to brew, her favorite blend. She flopped back down onto the pillows inhaling deeply, a true smile dancing across her lips. So the illustrious Miss Swan _had_ been busy this morning!

Her mind had drifted to the events of the previous night. She felt a warm tingling sliding along pleasantly sore muscles at the memory. Regina had to admit, it wasn't often that she had been so drawn to someone. Now, after her memory of the interesting student was clearer, reinforced by the hours spent talking to Emma about all manner of subjects, she recalled with a surprising amount of affection what a good first impression the blonde student had left on her. Regina even regretted not retaining Emma after her auditing period had ended, of course back then she had written it off to losing a promising student, but now she wasn't so sure anymore. There was something deeply enticing about Emma Swan. And not just because of her natural beauty and well taken care of body, which, a shiver ran along Regina's stomach at the memory, was attractive on many levels. But then there was also her personality.

Regina fondly recalled how the blonde been acting the day before. A bit shy and easily flustered when dealing with her crush, well spoken and fiercely defending her opinions once she relaxed a bit and could be more herself; insatiable once the reservations were broken through, somehow combining passion and tenderness with remarkable ease. Regina let out a deep sigh running her hand through the mussed brunette hair. This had been a rather interesting turn of events.

She stretched again, threw the sheets off and padded to the bathroom, absentmindedly wondering on the way how Emma managed to shower without waking her. A short and hot shower, barely short of boiling, served to wake her up nicely. Having taken care of the morning routine, not to mention the mess they had made, Regina emerged out of the bedroom fifteen minutes later. Dressed into a clean pair of pressed pants, vine colored v-neck shirt, form fitting blazer and sporting freshly applied make up. Her hair was styled to her satisfaction once again and she felt ready to take on the world.

Yet the sight that met her in the kitchen was not quite what she had anticipated.

Emma Swan was standing at the counter clad only in an oversized linen men's shirt – white with a light blue stripes, undoubtedly one of her father's left in the closet – and a pair of panties. The garment was red, noted Regina with an inner chuckle. The shirt had been buttoned up haphazardly allowing more of Emma's skin to peek through. Emma's long locks were brushed to, what Regina assumed was their usual golden shone, and the curled tresses bounced freely about her shoulders as she turned and tended to the cooking. Regina raked her eyes up and down the surprisingly clad figure, from the bare feet and long toned legs all the way up to the momentarily shy but blinding smile she had received from the turning towards her blonde girl.

"'Mornin'."

"Good morning," drawled Regina smirking at the rosy flush that bloomed high on Emma's cheekbones.

"I'm an early riser so I thought I get started on breakfast and well… What do you say to eggs on toast?"

"That would be lovely, dear. I see you helped yourself to my coffee reserves," Regina smiled taking a seat at the counter and crossing her legs.

"Yeah, I'm just not sure about your fancy coffee. It does smell good, but ya know," Emma shrugged as if that could tell the whole story. She looked over the cooking in the skillet, the brewing coffee in the coffeemaker, tried to search for plates and utensils, but was met with all of it already prepared on the counter. Facing the fact that she could not keep herself busy and avoid an awkward conversation, Emma turned around. Only to be faced with grinning Regina who had been watching her progress closely.

"So, um, Professor... " Emma had finally pushed out.

"Yes, dear?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to say that I don't usually do this," Emma gestured vaguely at the room, "often. Actually, I don't do this at all if we're being real here."

"And by 'this' you mean what had transpired this night, I assume?" Regina arched a perfectly sculpted brow and was pleased way too much by the soft blush adoring Emma's cheeks. "Let me assure you, I am not in a habit of having sex with acquaintances that coincidentally become trapped in a storm with me."

"That's not what I meant… I wasn't saying you were like promiscuous or whatever… Dammit." She groaned and pulled her hands through the blonde strands in frustration.

"Such a complex and long word, Miss Swan," added Regina with a light chuckle watching the blonde squirm. "Do try not to overexert yourself this early in the morning, and before coffee, too. One night stands are nothing to be embarrassed about. We both enjoyed it, didn't we? Actually, I was thinking back to what I told you last night. About not having any expectations and I may have been premature in that."

Emma knotted her brows and uttered, "What do you mean?" leaning with her hip on the counter.

"My dear, it's obvious we share a strong physical attraction towards one another. Otherwise last night wouldn't have happened. I have to admit, I do find you intriguing, Miss Swan. If there could be anything more between us, well, that remains to be seen…"

"More?" whispered Emma under her breath while Regina continued like she didn't hear it.

"…and while I'm not opposed to one night stands, I _am_ curious. It's not often that someone catches my interest after one evening."

"Are you like asking me out on a date or something?" murmured Emma, disbelief written across her face. "You've lost me, Professor. I mean, it's like I have no clue about you at all! Last week I had a hopeless crush and then we slept together and now, the morning after, you imply we could be dating come tomorrow. That's just too surreal."

Regina studied Emma for a moment, but seeing honest interest in her eyes, a desire to understand her, she nodded.

"Yes, I believe I owe you a bit of insight." Regina paused and pursed her lips. "If you are curious about my sexual orientation, then, no, I am not a 'lesbian' or 'bi' or any other fanciful term the society feels the need to assign. Granted, for some people defining their identity can be comforting and life affirming, which is fine, but I'm not among those people. I do not believe that sexual attraction or emotional attachment could be neatly boxed up and classified."

"So… You don't do labels." nodded Emma.

"Correct. You're catching up quick, Miss Swan. I also do not play games. I am a proponent of open-minded and non exclusive relationships. That means, even if we're to be together, that relationship won't ever be exclusive, you have to accept that from the start. Aside from you I reserve the option to date whomever I choose and I advise you do the same, if you're inclined to do so at any point." Regina paused. "In addition, I'm a private person. Which means I do not mix my personal and professional life." She eyed Emma with a pointed look that spoke volumes of the dangers of blabbing about what had transpired last night.

"Alright, I can see what you mean. But what does it mean for, um, whatever this is…" Emma motioned to the space between them with hesitation.

"I suppose, since I appear to hold all the power," Regina smirked at the way Emma fidgeted through that conversation. "I find you an attractive, smart, engaging and fascinating young woman. Which is to say, I'd like to ask you out to dinner. How does next Friday sound to you, dear?"

Emma remained silent for a while, then as if the cogs in her head had found their rhythm, she gave Regina a broad, blinding grin and a vigorous nod, so powerful it send her golden locks tumbling down her front.

"Friday sounds fantastic."

"It's settled, then. You will give me your address and I'll pick you up at eight, Miss Swan."

"Emma."

"Excuse me?"

"You should call me Emma. You had no problem calling me by my name last night. I mean, after what had happened… No, you know, I just _want_ you to call me Emma 'cause if we're gonna do this dinner thing or anything else…" Emma shrugged. "I don't really like 'Miss Swan', to be honest."

"That is agreeable, dear. As long as you stop referring to me as 'Professor'."

"Okay," agreed Emma with an easy laugh.

They had busied themselves with the breakfast and had fallen into an almost familiar routine right from the start. It was striking to notice just how well they moved together in the kitchen, but both adapted quickly. Emma seemed to just roll with it, her hardest hurdle was the first few moments of the morning. Regina, on the other hand, was much more familiar with this situation, or rather some similar ones. She had only smirked as they settled at the counter and that grin grew into a genuinely fond wide smile when she took in the image of Emma. Perched on a high stool, munching on her toast, drinking orange juice and swinging her bare legs back and forth.

"So you really wanna go out with me?" Emma's question slipped in-between sips of coffee and was accompanied by an apprehensive chew on her bottom lip.

Regina scrunched up her nose in distaste at distinctly adolescent phrasing.

"I want to take you out for dinner. And depending on what happens, that could be not a singular occurrence. I want to give this a chance and see where it could go. If my impression is correct, we just might end up seeing each other."

"What about the University? Won't the faculty be pissed if you started going ou–" Emma cut herself off at the light flinch at the corner of Regina's mouth. She went on with a little shrug and a sheepish smile. "If you got involved with a student."

"Former student." corrected Regina smartly. "You have audited one class, dear. While you were a freshman. None of our other curriculum activities intersect as far as I know. We are both consenting adults of proper age and without any conflict of interest. I do not see how our personal lives could be any of their concern based on these parameters."

"B-but…" mumbled the younger woman biting her spoon.

"Emma, you are making a bigger problem out of nothing. The faculty would not bat an eyelash."

"Really?"

"Quite." Regina let out a hearty chuckle. "Where do you think President Gold met his wife?"

"Huh? Annabelle? I thought she was a librarian or something."

Regina laughed out loud at that. "Annabelle Gold is one of the most gifted research historians I know of. She's working on her second PhD. If you think I'm young to have achieved all that I have, she is seven years younger than me. Not even in her thirties. They met at BU when he was the Dean of Students and she was an undergrad. Cue the story of epic love being born out of forbidden desire and you'd have a fairly intriguing romance novel made out of those two. Can you imagine Gold having an issue with me seeing a student at the university I do not interact professionally with? I'd think not."

Emma stared at her, the bewildered expression not leaving her face as she was absorbing all the new information. It was rather endearing, if not outright adorable. Regina tilted her head and regarded the blonde with fondness. There really was something special about Emma Swan. Her lips spread into a teasing smile.

"If this can put your fears to rest, my dear, I have been with a student before. As have some of my colleagues. In fact, I am seeing someone who attends BU at this very time."

 **. . .**

After waving one more time at the rolling away Benz, Emma let her arm drop to her side and just stood in the middle of the road. Her Bug had been fixed, she could be on her way, but there was something decidedly surreal about last night. Emma couldn't quite believe in what happened, not one hundred percent. The events of the evening, the long hours of the night, waking up in the cabin and that blissful morning. Having freaking breakfast together with Regina, that was beyond her wildest dreams! Well, some of her wildest dreams, most notably of the naughty variety, _did_ come true last night, but… She got into her car and gripped the wheel. Emma sat there motionless going over everything that had happened since she had left August the previous afternoon. It really _did_ happen, she haven't imagined any of it. Emma was burning to tell someone.

 _Ruby_.

Ruby, who was her best friend. Who was the steady hand she needed back when she was trying to put her life back together. Ruby, the wonderful, always-there-Ruby, who helped August find her, who convinced Granny to take her in. Who was supposed to be like a sister to her, but ended up being the closest friend Emma ever had. And _more_ , so much more. She had to share this whole crazy story with her. She could almost hear the reaction she was going to get if she called Rubes right now. Not that she could what with the shoddy reception 'round these parts, but simply imagining her voice had made a grin split Emma's face from ear to ear.

" _Oh my gosh, Ems, where the hell have you been?! We've been worried about you! MM was about to mount_ _a_ _rescue mission."_

Emma chuckled at the audible voice playing out in her head and the wide-eyed, gleefully grinning face of Ruby that floated in front of her on the front window.

" _No way! There is absolutely no way you had been stranded in a storm with that ridiculously hot Professor and got laid, t_ _o boot_ _! That's just too much. Why nothing like that happens to me?"_

Emma tilted her head as a sudden thought hit her. Despite every other amazing quality her Ruby-Red had, she could not keep anything a secret from two very specific people. One being her grandmother and Emma's former guardian, and the other… The other would be Mary Margaret. And if there was anything more annoying about Red's childhood friend and Emma's awesome roommate, it was the fact that she could not keep her mouth shut for the life of her. The woman was a worse gossip than any Emma ever knew, though blabbermouth would be a better term in this case. So if she were to tell Ruby about what had happened with Regina, MM would know too.

She heaved a huge sigh. It didn't feel right not to share her bubbly hope for something incredible happening between her and Regina with Rubes, but Emma was not going to risk it. Not now when her potential future relationship was betting on charming Regina on their next date. Not pissing her off by somehow getting her personal life to be the target of the University's rumor mill. And Emma really wanted it to work out.

Emma let out a strangled squeak of a sudden realization. She had almost fell down into the passenger seat, but remained sitting there, on the forest road watching the sun rise above the treetops. She let out a huge sigh and dropped her forehead onto the steering wheel. After years of unrequited pining and what amounted to resigned fate of her innocent crush on a teacher, after some unbelievable twist of fate or some truly random events coming together, after one night and zero dates, after all of that…

Emma Swan was falling hard for Regina Mills, a Professor at her University.

And there was not a damn thing she could do about it.


End file.
